


Really Random Thoughts Throughout Playing TLOU Part 2

by extraordinary_fangrl



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Enjoy!, F/F, SO, but im sharing it anyways, dina and ellie are endgame idc, go lesbians go, this so random lol, utter crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary_fangrl/pseuds/extraordinary_fangrl
Summary: my unfiltered thoughts during my gameplay of tlou 2. it was beautifully brutal.
Relationships: Abby & Lev (The Last of Us), Abby/Owen (The Last of Us), Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie/JJ (The Last of Us), Mel/Owen (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Really Random Thoughts Throughout Playing TLOU Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a first time for everything.  
> and yes, i did preorder.

  * no. Joel stop! You’re gonna make me cry!
  * Damn Ellie. Smooth.
  * “You wanna fuck em up?” “Yeah, I do.” Relationship goals, am I right?
  * Wtf. Who is this and WHY IS SHE THISS BUFF.
  * Who. What. When. And why should I possibly care? 
  * Wait, you’re afraid of heights? Samesies.
  * ohhh. That’s Jackson. Wait, you’re talking about Joel. OH FUCK THE LEAKS WERE-
  * “AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY CoNgRaTs?!” damn abbs, jealous much? He has the most generic name and isn’t even that good looking. But ok. Go full She-Hulk. 



\\_/

  * Yes! Back to the regularly scheduled program!
  * “Fuck.” Gay panic at the disco? Gay panic at the disco. 
  * *dina comes clutch with the zombie kills 2x* I approve. She’s definitely a rider.
  * Dina wants the mysterious basement to be a sex den…? Ellie, this is one of the many hints you are missing. Girl, ifyoudontopenyourEyEs- 
  * Oh, it’s just a weed basement. Getting laid is 1000x more possible now. 
  * “What. The fuck. Is wrong with you?” What? You’d rather waste more time and get more and MORE frustrated trying to bare knuckle your way through an ironclad jar of weed when you could just dunk it on the floor? Ok fam.



\\_/

  * I’ve never smoked, but I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to eat the blunt, Dina.
  * Damn, a 6? That’s not how you get the girl.
  * Oh never mind, you’re baiting her for another kiss. Good one.
  * *lips spread into a giant ass grin* The lip bite and egotistical smirk. Good thinking Ellie. Bound to make the girls go stupid. 
  * Ok but the way that blunt just went YEET. Top energy at its finest.
  * This is hot and all, don’t get me wrong. I feel like I’m watching a fanfic. But aren’t y’all, idk, scared of buRNING DOWN THE DAMN BASEMENT?



\\_/

  * Oh, it’s you again.
  * This is tense and all, but you haven’t exactly told me W H Y I should car-? Oh! HEY JOEL! 
  * See Abby, he’s helping you. He’s not the devil.
  * You cut yourself… by falling off you’re skateboard and nosediving into the knife? BOI IF YOU DO NoT-
  * Awe omg! Ellie’s gonna tell her deepest darkest secret. ThE DEEPEST **DARKEST** _SECRET_ OF aLl. 
  * *facepalms* bitch, why would she lie tho?
  * “I’ll show you a bite mark.” WOAH. Role reversal. I thought you were the bottom?



\\_/

  * OH NO JESSE COVER YOUR EYES DUMBASS. 
  * Ms. Mr. Steal Your Girl strikes again!
  * Ellie knows her dad and I know some bs is about to go down *chugs down cup of frozen soda*
  * Get down there and shiv everyone you don’t recognize.
  * Damn it! Why tf are you kicking her when she’s down? Unnecessary roughness!
  * “Joel, get up. Get the fuck up!” Damn it! WHOS CUTTIN ONIONS IN MY BEDROOM?!
  * Ok. Yep. Memorize their faces, Ellie. They’re all gonna die. Ronda Rousey’s goin first **_(I say, knowing damn well Abby gets away in the end)._**



**Author's Note:**

> comment if you care enough to know more of my innermost thoughts.


End file.
